


Analytically Speaking

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Little Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Flirting, M/M, Still no smut, a chemistry pun, desperate Daichi, nerd Kuroo, saeko being saeko, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why analyze that, when you can analyze <em>this</em>?”</p>
<p>Kuroo’s ears felt to hot at the implication of Daichi’s words, that it derailed his thought process for a moment. He hesitated and it almost cost him, as he can pinpoint the exact moment that Daichi realized what he’s doing, but, oh no. Kuroo wouldn’t let him off. </p>
<p>“<em>Shit</em>…” he said under his breath.</p>
<p>He considers the laboratory a sacred ground, but damn, he’s only human, and Daichi is a temptation he can never resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Analytically Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [crimson-le-rogue's prompt](http://crimson-le-rogue.tumblr.com/post/144841751700/imagine-your-otp):
> 
> _Person A is a scientist and B bugs them a lot_  
>  Person B: "Hey A let's go out and do something."  
> Person A: "I can't I have to stay here."  
> Person B: "To do what?"  
> Person A: "I have to analyze this."  
> Person B: *hops onto table and poses*"Why analyze that, when you can analyze this?!" 
> 
> Welp. Apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy~

Daichi stopped in front of the room where he hopes Kuroo is currently holed at. He looks through the small glass window on the door, and sighed in relief upon seeing the back of the familiar messy hair. He’s been going around the building for the past 15 minutes, searching for the right room, and had he not encountered a personnel, he would’ve probably continued meandering on.

Daichi can’t see much of what Kuroo is doing, as his back if facing the door, but from the way the other was hunched on the table, he seems to be scribbling furiously on something, with the way his arms are moving across a small space. Daichi wished that he was on the opposite side, so he could see Kuroo’s face better. He probably has a small frown, wrinkling the space between his eyebrows. It’s the expression he makes when he’s intensely focused on something, a look Daichi thought he wouldn’t see on the face of someone as carefree and mischievous as Kuroo.

Daichi smiles at this, then imagines Kuroo’s expression when he sees him. It’s not often that Daichi visits Kuroo. Actually, this would be the first time that he would check out Kuroo in his natural, academic habitat. Not because Daichi didn’t want to, but because their department buildings are on the opposite poles of their university campus, and walking to each other’s respective buildings would take half of their break times, one that they already have difficulty synchronizing.

He doesn’t mind that for now, because he’s here and the only thing separating him from Kuroo is the door with a small glass window.

Daichi forego the thought of surprising Kuroo, no matter how much he wanted too. If Kuroo’s in the lab, he’s probably working with chemicals, and Daichi knows enough that those things are already surprising itself. So no, mixing chemicals and surprise visit from boyfriend would undoubtedly yield a negative chemical reaction.

So Daichi gave the door a soft knock, before opening it as loudly as possible, to alert Kuroo that someone entered the room.

He was about to call Kuroo’s name, but the other spoke up first.

“Yeah, can I please extend my lease for at least another hour? The professor should be here by that time.” He asked distractedly, eyes never leaving the paper, and hands not pausing from writing.

Daichi closed his open mouth and tilted his head in confusion, until he figured out that Kuroo had mistaken him to be a personnel. He was about to reply, but apparently wasn’t quick enough, because Kuroo had turned his head, expectant of an affirmative, until he realized who was actually in the room with him.

“S-Sawamura!” He said, expectedly shocked.

“Hi.” Daichi waved weakly, strangely embarrassed.

“Sorry, I mistook you for the personnel. What are you doing here?” Kuroo placed his pen down on the notebook, and fully turned to face Daichi properly.

“Surprise?” Daichi shrugged, as he took in Kuroo’s appearance. His casual get up of shirt and jeans is covered by the lab coat, which doesn’t surprise Daichi. The fact that a safety goggle was resting on top of Kuroo’s head, making it a makeshift headband, did. All the hair that used to cover almost half of the other’s upper face was pushed back, in a messier version of what Coach Ukai used to wear.

This change gave Daichi a full view of the way Kuroo’s expression melted from pleasantly shocked to something tender. Daichi blushed despite himself, proud to be the recipient of such look.

“Aww, babe.” Kuroo jested, cheesy grin and all, but it lacked the usual amount of tease. In fact, Kuroo looked and sounded kind of tired.

Daichi frowned at this and walked closer towards Kuroo, and stopped beside him. Upon closer inspection, Kuroo does in fact like he needed a well-deserved rest, with the way his eyes are drooping, more so than usual, and the way he was slouching on his seat.

Instead of pointing it out, Daichi directed his gaze to the work Kuroo has been doing before he came in. As expected, there was a notebook, already halfway full of what Kuroo was writing. Aside from that, however, is a test tube rack, with test tubes filled with assorted colored liquids, a petri dish with something he doesn’t know, and a microscope with probably even something smaller that he also doesn’t know.

“This looks serious.” He said. It certainly is, that he knows.

A month ago, Kuroo signed up for a lab assistant position for one of his professors needing an assistant to help with completing a doctoral study. It’s credited, and it would definitely look good in his file, and Daichi supported Kuroo wholeheartedly.

This meant, however, that their time spent together was made shorter, because instead of going home after his classes, Kuroo would have to report for at least another 3 hours as assistant. Daichi didn’t mind then, because he was also busy with a feasibility study, and has to spend time in the library. And they still have their weekends. But Daichi is finished with his report, and for the past two weeks, Kuroo’s professor required him to report half-days during Saturdays.

And while Daichi understands, he can’t help but feel a little lonely. It’s why he decided to do this in the first place.

Kuroo sighed and dragged a hand down his face, turned towards Daichi then wounded his arms around Daichi’s waist, pulling him closer.

“It is. It’s showing different reactions, but none of it are what was hypothesized.” He mumbled on Daichi’s side.

Truthfully, Daichi doesn’t completely comprehend whatever Kuroo was saying. But he lets Kuroo talk and explain, because speaking from experience, Kuroo looks so amazing when he’s explaining things passionately, and sounds even more amazing when he’s talking smartly. Daichi knows that Kuroo is a nerd, but damn, he’s definitely good at it.

Daichi hummed as response, then looked at his watch.

“Hey, you’re shifts almost done. Let’s go out and do something.” He didn’t want to discredit Kuroo’s work, but it’s clear that he needed a break.

Kuroo looked at the clock on the opposite wall, and true enough, it was almost time for him to go. But he did ask for an extension, and he has to wait for his professor to come back, to continue where he left off.

He sighed again, and Daichi braces himself for the rejection he knows would come. Daichi felt Kuroo move his head, to look at his work, then promptly felt the arms around him tighten. It took a while before he responded.

“I can’t. I have to stay here.” Kuroo looked at Daichi guiltily. It pained Kuroo to reject him, but if he wants their regular weekend schedule back, he’s willing to sacrifice and suffer now, than do it for a longer period of time.

“To do what, exactly?” He kept his tone light, enough to make it sound like an inquiry, rather than childish petulance. He also cupped on of Kuroo’s cheeks to distract the other. Kuroo has this annoying ability to read him and hear what he wasn’t saying. He doesn’t want to add to the other’s guilt by acting like a spoiled boyfriend.

“I have to analyze this. And record my observations.” Kuroo made a resigned sweeping gesture at his work.

“Can’t your professor do that?”

“Of course, she could. And she would. But she’s attending a half-day conference today, and even if I don’t do this, I still have to wait for her to come back, before I can leave.”

Daichi bit his lip. He could wait with Kuroo, but he doubts he would enjoy it, especially since there’s nothing much to do. He doesn’t want to distract Kuroo with his presence either, although what he’s doing right now is counterproductive to his cause. But he’d be damned if he leaves without doing anything. He didn’t walk all the way and spent some time being lost, for nothing.

Feeling a surge of courage, and probably desperation, he removed Kuroo’s hands around him, and slowly stepped back, away from Kuroo. Kuroo’s face fell, and looked a little hurt when Daichi left him.

“Then let’s wait.” Daichi said, still walking back, while slowly undoing the first and second buttons of his button up.

Kuroo’s eyes widened, when the collar inevitably loosened, giving him a peek of Daichi’s collarbone.

Daichi hit the countertop, and promptly climbed it, without breaking eye contact with Kuroo. He leaned back, and tilted his head a little to the side. He beckoned Kuroo with his half-lidded gaze.

Kuroo gulped.

“Why analyze that, when you can analyze _this_?” He said, barely above a whisper, in a low voice that is more appropriately used in a place more private than inside a laboratory. He was rewarded with Kuroo’s full blown blushing face, complete with an open mouth. But the other didn’t move yet.

Daichi was starting to think it’s a bad idea, and the shame was starting wash over his being for acting so uncharacteristic and desperate, and was about to slide down, until something in Kuroo snapped, and there was suddenly a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Kuroo’s ears felt to hot at the implication of Daichi’s words, that it derailed his thought process for a moment. He hesitated and it almost cost him, as he can pinpoint the exact moment that Daichi realized what he’s doing, but, oh no. Kuroo wouldn’t let him off.

“ _Shit_ …” he said under his breath.

He considers the laboratory a sacred ground, but damn, he’s only human, and Daichi is a temptation he can never resist. He stood up from his chair so fast, the movement rattled it and caused it to roll far away from him, as he crossed the distance between him and Daichi in two full strides. This is one of the times he’s infinitely thankful for his long legs.

In no time, he was between Daichi’s legs and Daichi is trapped between his two arms. He nosed the column of Daichi’s exposed neck, inhaling the other’s cologne, then growled directly on Daichi’s ear.

“Dammit, Daichi,” was all Kuroo said before he dove in to capture Daichi’s lips in a heated kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**OMAKE**

Daichi’s inhibition dissolved quickly under the insistence of Kuroo’s lips, and he found purchase on the collar of Kuroo’s lab coat. He rolled it in his hand and fisted it, with the purpose of pulling Kuroo closer, until a loud, intentional cough interrupted their frenzied making-out.

In his shock, he immediately pushed Kuroo away from him, as he slid down the countertop. Kuroo, on the other hand, slipped on the tiled floor and landed with a thud. Daichi winced, and was instantly on his side, apologizing profusely, while hurriedly trying to close up his buttons.

“Well, I must say that this wasn’t the kind of experiment I was hoping to find in here.” Kuroo’s professor said, as she stood with her arms crossed, looking amused at the situation she found her lab assistant in.

Kuroo scrambled up as fast as he could and immediately bowed down to his professor. Daichi joined in, and hopes that she isn’t too angry to report them, or worse, to remove Kuroo as her assistant.

“I am so sorry Ma’am.”

She snorted, then waved a dismissing hand at the both of them. “Spare me.” She said. “My fault for leaving you here alone.”

Daichi was about to speak up in Kuroo’s defense, but his professor must have sixth sense, as she lifted a hand to stop Daichi even before he begun.

“Don’t worry, I will not fire Kuroo-kun.” They both visibly relaxed. “But this should be the last time this happens, alright?” She asked them pointedly, in which they both nodded furiously.

“I promise Professor Saeko. I swear this won’t happen again.” Kuroo said earnestly.

Professor Saeko snorted. “Off you go then. It’s time to do some real experimenting.” She said as she put on her lab coat.

“I am really sorry Professor Saeko.” Daichi said shamefully. The professor gave him a once over, before replying.

“I know you are…” She paused, Daichi getting the unspoken question clearly.

“Sawamura Daichi.” Saeko nodded.

“I know you are, Sawamura-kun. Don’t sweat it.” She said seriously, then she leered at him when Kuroo stepped in beside him, after putting the goggles and lab coat back. Daichi saw Kuroo visibly flinch at the expression.

“Besides, Chem students do it in the table periodically.” She smirked.

Kuroo groaned, but sported the same blush that is on Daichi’s face at the moment. He hastily pulled Daichi away from the room, the incessant cackling following them in the hallway.


End file.
